In many embedded control systems and other computing systems movement of data between peripheral devices and a host, or between peripheral devices, may be a significant amount of data traffic on the various busses that may exist in such systems. Direct Memory Access (DMA) controllers may be used to manage these data transfers so the host does not need to manage movement of each data element. However, conventional DMA controllers still have significant overhead management that a host needs to perform and DMA controllers are generally more efficient only with bulk data transfers.